Thirty days
by NaoBreek
Summary: ʚHumor/Romαnce/Pαrodyʚ. InuYasha Takahashi estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y tenia treinta días, un mes mejor dicho, para enamorarla. Pero había un pequeño, gran, problema; Kagome era lesbiana. Sep, Les-bia-na ¡Jodida suerte!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thirty days**_

 **Géneros:** Humor/Comedia/Parody.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC y muchas, repito, muchas locuras.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Prologo**

【El comienzo de todo】

* * *

Esa parecía una tarde común. Su mejor amiga fue a visitarlo, como la mayoría de los días, se divirtieron como solo ellos sabían divertirse, vieron una serie de películas, hicieron sus tareas y luego se sentaron en el living a beber.

Lo normal… Sí, claro lo normal. Oh, demonios ¿A quién engañaba? Esa tarde nunca podría ser normal ¡Y menos con semejante noticia que le acababa de caer encima! Su cerebro no lo procesaba, se negaba a procesarlo.

La morena de ojos azules frente a él tenía la mirada gacha, pero a simple vista se veía sonrojada, jugaba con la lata de Coca-Cola en sus manos nerviosamente, esperando algo de parte de su amigo, lo que fuera; un grito, un suspiro, _un algo_ , cualquier cosa ¡Pero por favor que rompiera ese silencio ahora mismo!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—A ver si entiendo— Musito por fin, luego de unos cuantos y largos minutos— A ti… ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—Bueno… Sí— Su cara se tornó más sonrojada tanto que estaba segura que podía camuflarse sin esfuerzo con el color rojo sangre que pintaba las paredes del living.

¿Esto iba en serio o le estaba jugando una _muy mala_ broma?

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso Kagome?

—Cuando Chiharu-san se me confeso— Oh sí, ya decía él que esa niñata se traía algo entre manos.

Estúpida Yoshido.

—InuYasha… —Llamo ante el incómodo silencio formado— ¿Estas asqueado?

—¡No!— Grito asustado— Es solo que… ¡Arg! Tengo que procesarlo, ¿Sí?

—Mmh— murmuro un poco triste.

— _Idiota, di algo que la anime…_

—Etto… Kagome yo…— Murmuro un tanto incomodo— ¿Te gustaría leer algún un manga yuri?

 _»InuYasha Takahashi, sin duda alguna, eres un perfecto imbécil«_

* * *

 **N/A:** Uuuuh~(˚ε˚~)

Sin comentarios, solo estoy loca y tenía que escribir esto :v

Jajá no sé que paso en serio, la idea llego y nada más. El primer capítulo es corto y los demás también, quizás, lo más probable sea que este Fic sea corto, pero bhué... Quería, no, necesitaba probar algo nuevo y pues _tadaan_ ¡Aquí esta!

Espero le den una oportunidad (•ω•)7

Y pos nada jaja xD

Nos leemos~


	2. Primeras semanas: Parte 1

_**Thirty d**_ _ **ays**_

 **Géneros:** Humor/Romance/Parody.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC y muchas, repito, muchas locuras.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **¡Debes enamorarla, idiota!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

InuYasha estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. No sabía nada de la Higurashi desde ayer, luego de su charla y cuando, guiado por su estupidez, había soltado algo muy estúpido que molesto increíblemente a la ojiazul que se fue de su casa a los pocos minutos, claro después de mandarlo de paseo. Cuando al día siguiente llego al instituto, solo, claro está, porque su amiga no paso a buscarlo como siempre hacia, la busco por todos lados para disculparse pero no la hayo y para colmo Kagome había faltado a las primeras clases—algo muy extraño en ella, que siempre quería tener buenas notas— y no se juntó con ellos a la hora del almuerzo. Le pregunto a Sango—Una muy buena amiga de Kagome—Si sabía algo sobre la extraña actitud de la pelinegra, a lo cual esta negó preocupada y avergonzada. Le pregunto a Miroku y este, que estaba medio raro, le dijo que no en medio de un lloriqueo, cuando se estaba yendo este le llamo desesperado pero le ignoro, luego hablarían.

Se fue a la sala de música, al laboratorio, a la enfermería, al baño de damas (Donde se negó a entrar y solo grito desde a fuero su nombre, unas cuantas veces), a la biblioteca, a las canchas, a la sala de computación, a la dirección, a los distintos cursos, etcétera.

¡Pero no estaba en ningún puto lugar!

Ya sin saber a dónde más buscarla, cansado de recorrer todo el jodido y enorme establecimiento educativo, y con el timbre del final del receso apunto de tocar se dejó caer rendido en el jardín. Menos mal que el frondoso árbol del colegio le daba una refrescante sombra. Suspiro y se acostó en el verde césped. Qué se jodiera su uniforme, ya lo lavaría cuando llegase a casa. Se quedó recostado ahí por un largo rato intentando repasar si había algún lugar donde no busco. Y, como si fuera un milagro, su estúpido y lento cerebro se prendió.

 _¡La azotea!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Si los del consejo estudiantil nos ven aquí nos regañaran…—Mascullo cerrando la puerta tras de si— Por _cuarta_ vez— Agregó.

Su amiga se hallaba encogida contra la pared, ocultando su cara entre sus piernas. Se acercó hasta ella y escucho un pequeño « _Me vale mierda»_ que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Aun estas enojada por lo del manga yuri?— Rió nervioso y avergonzado sentándose a su lado.

—Muérete, imbécil.

Pues al parecer aun lo estaba.

—Ya, lo siento—. Se disculpó— Sabes que no lo hice con mala intención, solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

—Pues solo lo empeoraste— ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan contante con él? —Si soy cortante es porque te lo mereces, tonto.

—¿Que te dije de leer mis pensamientos?— Regaño en modo broma despeinando su cabello de forma juguetona

—¡Oye!— Se quejó azotando esa molesta mano.

—Te lo mereces, uno de estos días quedaras traumada si te sigues metiendo en mi cabeza— Bromeo y ambos rieron.

Al pareces ya todo estaba mejor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Qué paso entre tú y Sango?— Pregunto mientras bajaban las escaleras, la castaña había actuado muy raro cuando pregunto por la ojiazul.

—Nada en especial— Se encogió de hombros.

Entrecerró los ojos.—Mentira.

—Bien, bien— Blanqueo los ojos divertida— al parecer se asustó un poco cuando le dije que me gustaba una mujer. Ya se le pasara, Sango tiene que procesarlo.

—Si tú lo dices…— Aunque estaba sorprendido no dijo nada— ¡Hey, espera! ¿Por qué a mí no me dejaste procesarlo bien?— chillo.

—Porque eres hombre, un idiota y mi mejor, mejor, mejor amigo—Le saco la lengua.

— _Mejor amigo…_ —Pensó.—¿Miroku lo sabe?— cambio de tema.

—Sí, es mi hermano después de todo. Además lo mismo se enteraría por parte de Sango luego.

Eso explicaba porque el pelinegro andaba tan preocupado y desesperado por hablar con él esa mañana.

—¿Cómo lo tomo?

—Como si alguien que no fuera él hubiera tocado el trasero de Sango-chan.

Oh, en pocas palabras, muy mal.

Siguieron charlando, aunque la mente de Takahashi andaba muy lejos de la tierra, el timbre sonó y apresuraron el paso hasta llegar al curso. La profesora de matemáticas le pregunto a Kagome el motivo por el que falto las primeras horas, a lo que estaba respondió que no se sentía bien y estaba en la enfermería. Mentía, pero ya le pediría a la señora Kaede que le cubriera. Al parecer Kikyō-sensei le creyó y ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

Kagome con Ayame Saitō e InuYasha con el otro Higurashi.

—Pst, InuYasha—A su lado Miroku lo codeo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo sabias verdad— No era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡No te hagas!— Alzo la vos.

—Quieres callarte— Se quejó molesto.

—¿Higurashi-kun, Takahashi-kun quieren pasar al frente y contarnos de que charlan?— Su profesora lucia muy molesta y ambos solo negaron.— ¡Entonces guarden silencio!

—¡Sí!

—Tú y yo tendremos una charla luego, querido amigo— Miroku lucia cabreado, muy cabreado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Mi hermana es lesbiana, les-bia-na!— Chilló—¡Y es toda tu culpa, InuYasha!— Soltó señalándole de forma acusadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa?— Se levantó de forma indignada del sillón.

—Sí, tú estúpida culpa— Por un momento podía jurar que sus azules ojos se habían tornado rojos de la ira.

—¿Y se puede saber porque?— Se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque eres un maldito cobarde que nunca pudo confesarle sus sentimientos—. Pronuncio entre dientes.

—Tu tampoco te le puedes confesar a Sango aun— Se defendió sonrojado. ¿Por qué tenia que recordarle lo enamorado que estaba de quien, se supone, solo era su mejor amiga?

Maldito friendzone.

—Estamos hablando de ti no de mí— Corto.

—¡Feh!

Agradecía a todos los dioses que sus padres y el idiota de su hermano no estuvieran en casa en ese momento de los contrario se burlarían de él toda su vida.

—Mira…— Miroku respiro hondo, intento calmarse y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá— según me contó Kagome; como Yoshido-san es la representante del club de arte y está muy ocupada últimamente le dio un mes para que pensara bien las cosas y le diera una respuesta a su confesión.

Asintió nervioso, esperando que continuara.

—Así que simplemente debes intentar que Kagome se enamore de ti antes de que acabe el mes— Término sonriendo.

¡Oh, claro! Espera… ¿Khé?

—¿¡Estás loco!?— Grito aún más rojo— ¡No eh podido enamorarla durante diez malditos años y pretendes que lo haga en un mes!

—Exacto— Fue todo lo que dijo con una mirada amenazante—Si no lo haces ahora no podrás hacerlo nunca más. Y entonces pateare tu estúpido trasero en cuanto mi hermana salga con otra mujer.

—Pe-pero Miroku…

—¡Pero nada!— Gruño—¡Debes enamorarla, idiota!

Bien, no podía ser tan difícil ¿Verdad? Después de todo era muy guapo, talentoso y su mejor y jodido amigo. La conocía desde todo, sabia sus gustos y disgustos. ¿Qué podía ser tan difícil?

—Bien, lo are. Pero me ayudaras— Dijo y el chico frente a él asintió y sonrió orgulloso. Sus manos se entrelazaron como si acabaran de hacer un trato y su celular sonó rompiendo el silencio.

* * *

 **De: Kagome.**

 **Para: InuYasha.**

 **Asunto: ¡Mi querido amigo!**

 _¡Adivina, InuYasha! Chiharu-san me invito al parque este fin de semana, ¿Puedes ayudarme a que Miroku-nii no se entere? ¡Por favor!_

* * *

¡Y su puta suerte!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, beibis~(?) (•v•)7

 _Primero:_ **¡Gracias por sus reviews!** 0(*ω*)0 No creí que este Fic tuviera futuro :v ¡Pero tubo comentarios a la primera! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

 _Segundo y muy importante:_ La verdad no tengo ni la más puta idea como sacar adelante esta historia con el poco tiempo e inspiración que tengo últimamente, pero intentare progresar y no cagar el Fic en el proceso (T~T)9

¡Por eso sus consejos me servirán de mucho! \\(●v●)/ Si tienen alguna idea compártanla con esta pobre tonta ~(ˉvˉ~)

Jajajá. Espero les haya gustado un poquis este capítulo (ˆ~ˆ)7

¡Saludotes!


	3. Primeras semanas: La cita

_**Thirty days**_

 **Géneros:** Humor/Romance/Parody.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC y muchas, repito, muchas locuras.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **¡Conociendo al enemigo!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Takahashi-kun.

—Yoshido-san.

—¡Es un placer conocerte!— Soltaron al unísono y estrecharon sus manos como si fueran grandes amigos de la infancia, aunque sus falsas sonrisas delataban lo molesto que estaban cada uno y casi se podía ver el aura oscura que rodeaba sus cuerpos acompañado de los rayos que salían de cada par de ojos.

Kagome no era tonta, sí, puede que a veces fuera despistada, ingenua, terca y chillona. Pero no tonta, ella también se había dado cuenta del tenso ambiente y tenía claro que al parecer esos dos no se llevaban muy bien ¡Qué va! Si parecía que se odiaran.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

—Emm… ¿Vamos primero a la rueda de la fortuna?— Pregunto incomoda.

—Mejor vamos a la montaña rusa.— Sonrió Chiharu enroscando su brazo junto con el de Kagome.

—Pues yo quiero ir a la casa del terror.— Se quejó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Por si no lo sabias Takahashi-kun esta es nuestra cita— Mascullo molesta— ¿Por qué no te vas a _tontear_ por ahí? Shu, shu~— Agrego echándolo.

—Recuerda Yoshido-san que si no fuera por **mi** Kagome no habría venido, por lo tanto no hubieras tenido tu bendita cita—. Touché.

—Etto… chicos— Y si más la Higurashi quedo en medio de en una batalla de miradas, otra vez. _—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El pelinegro gruñía y se quejaba por lo bajo mientras veía las dos mujeres delante de él charlar y reír mientras compartían un _algodón de azúcar_. Estaba cabreado, molesto, enfadado y toda palabra que se refiriera a la ira.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que le había visto Kagome a la estúpida de Yoshido!

Esa chica era un dolor en **su** trasero, y lo más seguro que en el trasero de todas las personas que la conocían, ni siquiera era bonita. Su cabello era corto y de un feo color marrón, sus ojos al contacto con la luz se veían verdes, pero tampoco resaltaban mucho por las gafas que poseía, era de estatura mediana, un poco más alta que Kagome, flacucha, molesta, histérica, y ese horrible vestido amarillo la hacía verse más plana de lo que ya era.

En resumen; era una chillona tabla de planchar, con lentes.

No le sorprendía la idea que Kagome estuviera viendo más a un chico afeminado que a una mujer en Chiharu.

—¿Qué tanto miras Takahashi? ¿Acaso ya te gusto?—. Se burló la muchacha al sentir los examinadores ojos ámbares del idiota sobre ella.

—Sigue soñando, cuatrojos— Mascullo.

—¿¡Cómo me has llamado, estúpido aliento de perro!?

—¿¡Qué has dicho?

—Oigan… O-oigan…— Llamo Higurashi sonriendo nerviosa e incómoda ante las miradas que le dirigían las personas presentes a los dos adolescentes que se lanzaban cada vez más insultos. Al parecer ambos habían olvidado que la paciencia tenía un límite y a Kagome se le estaba acabando— ¡Bueno ya basta!— Grito— ¡Me tienen cansada los dos, compórtense!— Agrego y se giró indignada, con la cara roja del enojo.

Ambos dejaron de pelear, con vergüenza miraron como la gente murmuraba y se reían. Salieron corriendo tras la molesta ojiazul no sin antes de que sus ojos chocaran con odio jurándose mentalmente hacerle la vida imposible al otro.

—¡Oe Kagome/Kagome-san, espera!— Chillaron ambos intentando alcanzarla.

— _Inmaduros_ — Pensó enojada pero aun así sonrió.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _Maldito sol_ — Su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos para evitar que los fuertes rayos del sol le dejaran ciego.

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Y no era el único, las dos mujeres también parecían acaloradas y cansadas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y pequeñas perlas de sudor se reflejaban es sus frentes. A sus ojos Kagome se vía más _¿Sensual_ tal vez _?_ Bhá fuera lo que fuera se veía mil veces más hermosa que la otra chica; que para InuYasha se veía como una rata mojada.

—¡Quiero un helado!— Se quejó.

—Yo te puedo comprar uno— Ofrecieron ambos y antes de que una nueva pelea comenzara Kagome se negó y dijo que ella podía comprarse uno por sí misma.

Se dirigieron a uno de los tantos puestos que había en ese parque de diversiones. En el puesto de los helados un regordete hombre de mejillas rosadas y bigote elegante les atendió de manera amable, pidieron un helado de dos bochas y este les dio a elegir a cada uno su sabor.

—Yo quiero de americano y vainilla.

—Yo uno de granizado y chocolate.

—Bien ¿Y usted señorita?— Pregunto a lo que Kagome solo se quedó mirando la cartelera de los sabores, estaba indecisa, a pesar de que quería comprar de chocolate (Ambas bochas) su madre le había prohibido eso ya que luego su estómago le dolía.

—Ella quiere de arándano y frutilla— Pidió InuYasha a lo que el hombre inmediatamente sonrió y comenzó a servir.

—¿Cómo sabias que iba a pedir eso?

—Te conozco lo suficiente.

Ambos sonrieron y recibieron gustosos cada uno su helado. Por otro lado Chiharu estaba hirviendo en ira, no solo el idiota del chucho se atrevía a estropear su cita, sino que presumía el hecho de que conocía más a **su chica** (Si bien aún no lo era lo seria pronto, estaba segura de eso) que ella. Pero no lo permitiría, no se rendiría con Kagome, así tuviese que tirar su helado sobre la cabeza de InuYasha o incluso arruinarle la vida lo haría, porque Kagome era suya y de nadie más.

Un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda lo obligo a parar su risa y dejar de burlase de su amiga quien, por cierto, tenía el cerebro y los dientes congelado debido a lo rápido que tomo la fría crema.

Giro su cabeza despacio y pudo ver los enfurecidos y, ahora, negros ojos cargados de odio y venganza de su rival— ¡Joder que feo sonaba eso! Una cosa era tener como rival a un hombre, que si bien quería podía moler a golpes, pero otra cosa era tener como enemigo en el amor a una mujer ¡Su hombría estaba por el suelo!— por un momento, muy pequeño, tuvo miedo de esa mirada.

— _Me las pagaras InuYasha Takahashi._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando su salida termino, si bien las cita se basó en subirse a juegos y observar y tratar de evitar las múltiples peleas entre su amigo y su _pretendianta_ (Agh, que raro sonaba eso) mentiría si dijera que no se divirtió.

—Oye, Kagome— Llamo el ojiambar.

—¿Qué pasa InuYasha?

Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín, tan tierno a sus ojos, para luego mascullar—No me agrada esa Yoshido.

—A ti nadie te agrada— Blanqueo los ojos.

—Lo digo en serio, tiene algo que no me gusta.

—Mmm— Medito un momento para luego reír— Chiharu-san es prima de Kōga-kun— Comento— Tal vez por eso no te agrada.

¿¡Eh!? ¿La mocosa era familia del estúpido lobucho eso? ¡Con lo que había costado deshacerse del saco de pulgas que vivía tras la Higurashi! Y resultaba que ahora la prima de ese estaba tras Kagome también, ¿Acaso era de familia o qué?

—InuYasha…— Llamo, este la miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué nunca te llevaste bien con Kōga-kun? ¡Si él siempre fue tan amable conmigo!

¡Arg! ¿Qué iba a decirle? _»No me agrada porque estoy enamorado de ti y no me gusta compartirte«_ ¡Ni de broma! Antes muerto.

—No me cae bien— Y entonces ella rodo los ojos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **|N/A:** _ **¡Konnichiwa!**_

¿Cómo estás? Yo mal (T~T)9 Las clases van a empezar de nuevo y no tendré tiempo de actualizar. Además ando en crisis depresiva (Otra vez) :v

 _»Ah, my god. ¿Por qué yo?«_

¡Bien! Gracias por leer este capítulo (Arg fue un asco, lo sé) ¡Mañana subiré un extra! Seeh, es que es el día del amigo o(ˆ◊ˆ)o ¡Y mis amigas y yo aremos una salida! Jajá. Ellas son lo único que echo de menos de la escuela. Así que tal vez lo suba tarde o tal vez temprano, ya veré.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews! Los amos (ˆεˆ)

 **#PD:** No presten atención a mis notas, tengo problemas de personalidad y bipolaridad dhá

 **¡ByeBye!**


	4. Extra

_**Thirty days**_

 **Géneros:** Humor/Romance/Parody.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC y muchas, repito, muchas locuras.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Extra**

 _ **Fetiches.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo el mundo tiene fetiches, algunos no lo sabes, otros los ignoran pero les guste o no aceptarlo lo tienen. Hay toda clase de fetiches, peo siempre sobresalía los fetiches raros como Ayame-san, por ejemplo, que estaba obsesionada por las manos (Dhú, ¿Raro no?), como Kōga-kun que amaba los rostros bonitos y brillantes y hasta Hōjō-kun que era atraído por las personas que estaban heridas (Sí, todo un sádico)… ¡Pero también había gente con fetiches más normales! InuYasha era un ejemplo ¡A ese idiota le encantaban los pechos grandes! (Estúpido pervertido) y a ella, bueno, a ella le encantaba observar traseros… ¡Pero oigan! ¡Todo por culpa de Miroku! Él muy maldito le paso su jodido fetiche a ella. No importaba quien fuese; hombre, mujer, niños, adolescentes, adultos, ancianos ¡Qué más da! Sus ojos se desviaban si su consentimiento hasta la parte trasera. Había traseros de todo tipos grandes, pequeños, hermosos, otras veces flácidos o en otras ocasiones ni siquiera había un trasero que observar, pues simplemente eran planos haya tras (Que deprimente, por cierto).

Tal vez lo que más le gustaba de Chiharu Yoshido era eso; su suculento y sexy trasero, porque sí, era un trasero hermoso: Redondo, paradito y duro. Oh rayos, se estaba volviendo una pervertida…

Estúpido Miroku.

Pero también tenía una obsesión secreta y esa era observar sin cansancio los ámbares ojos de Takahashi. Es que no importaba la situación, esos brillantes soles siempre hacían su corazón correr desbocado, cortaban su respiración, le daban cosquillas en el estómago y le subían el ánimo a mil.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy InuYasha— Sonrió sintiendo su mejillas calentarse levemente cuando sus ojos chocaron.

—Feh, me debes una— Mascullo girando su rostro al sentir como también sus propios cachetes ardían.

—Tú también me debes algunas— se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad son varias— Admitió y sin más ambos siguieron caminando.

¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos se vieran aún más hermosos ante el atardecer? ¿Por qué brillaban tanto hasta casi hipnotizarla?

—Creo que estamos a mano— Musito sin ser muy bien escuchada.

Rió y acelero el paso hasta alcanzarlo por completo, mantenía sus manos entrelazadas contra su espalda y su mirada puesta sobre la de su compañero.

—¿Qué tanto miras?— Gruño nervioso.

—Es un buen fetiche…

—¿Qué?

Sin duda los ojos de InuYasha eran su fetiche favorito—sobre cualquier otro que tuviera o pudiera tener—los podría mirar siempre y gozar de esos sentimientos tan raros pero placenteros. Total que más daba.

—Nada— Soltó despreocupada corriendo la cara.

—¡Kagome dime!

—¡No!

Oh claro que no se lo diría, porque de solo pensarlo sentía la vergüenza consumirla y las manos picarle por juntarse con las otras masculinas.

¿Raro no?

Se preguntó que sería eso… ¿Amor? Nah, ¿Admiración? Lo más seguro, sí, eso era lo más probable.

¿Verdad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A: *Fetiche:** Es más definido como la obsesión, adicción, atracción o admiración a algo que nos causa placer o excitación. En pocas palabras es una cosa o parte del cuerpo que nos atrae.

Oh bueno, esa es mi definición jajaja perdón si me equivoco xD

Espero les haya gustado este raro extra (ˆ~ˆ)7

Y como siempre ¡Gracias por sus bellos reviews! (ˆ◊ˆ) Yomi~ Son mi comida preferida(?) Nah, jajá, los amo son las personitas más especiales 3

Y a esas otras hermosas y especiales personas que me leen desde las sombras le aliento a dejar su opinión, es muy importante para mí… Vamos, vamos: Yo no muerdo, además por hoy es gratis(?) jajá.

xD

ByeBye!


	5. Tarea, malentendidos y enseñanzas

_**Thirty days**_

 **Géneros:** Humor/Comedia/Parody.

 **Rating:** T

 **Advertencia:** En este capítulo seguro hay OoC(? y muchas, repito, muchas locuras.

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **Tarea, malentendidos y enseñanzas.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un _martes_ _cinco_ cuando decidieron juntarse en la casa de los Higurashi para realizar la tarea de _salud y adolescencia_ que su _no-tan-fácil-de-complacer-_ profesora les había dejado por grupo.

¿De qué se trataba la tarea? Muy simple; debían hacer un guion, esos que se hacen para los actores de películas o novelas, que luego interpretarlo ellos mismos. _Seh_ , una verdadera dramatización que, si era perfecta, sería un _10_ en su boletín escolar.

El problema era que su profesora era una mujer muy buena pero también **muy** exigente. Y ellos solo eran cuatro adolescentes estúpidos que no podían ponerse de acuerdo para elegir un tema de interpretación, sin contar que debían luchar por ese diez contra otros cinco grupos de compañeros, más inteligentes que ellos para colmo de males.

—¿Entonces que aremos?— Sango arrugo entre sus manos la pequeña hoja de papel lanzándola al tacho de basura tras de ella, obviamente esta nunca callo adentro (Al igual que las otras seis hojas), pero lo ignoro, como lo estaba haciendo desde hace un rato.

—Pues… No lo sé— Murmuro con la mirada más pendiente de la pequeña bola de papel.

¿Acaso su _amiga_ ignoraba lo mucho que le había costado limpiar su habitación solo para que ella la ensuciara de nuevo? ¡Por dios! Juraba que si la veía tirar una hoja más al suelo haría que se comiera el maldito basurero.

—Kagome, eso no ayuda mucho— Regaño.

¿Pues adivina? ¡Ensuciar su jodida habitación tampoco!

—Ya, ya, tomemos esto más en serio— Desde la cama InuYasha se desperezo lentamente.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Y crees que no me lo estoy tomando en serio!?— Sin duda Sango estaba insoportable ese día—Mientras tu estas acostado como un puto rey yo me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para tratar de hacer un buen guion para la dramatización ¿Sabes?

Él solo blanqueo los ojos.

—¡No me blanquees los ojos Takahashi!— Se levantó dispuesta a golpearlo pero Kagome la detuvo.

—Tranquila, Sango.

—¡Tranquila nada!

—¿Por qué tanto ruido?— Miroku entro sonriendo a la habitación, con una bandeja de jugos y deliciosas porciones de tartas de frutillas, que su dulce madre había hecho para ellos.

—¿¡Y tú dónde diablos te habías metido!?—. Había llegado la hora de Miroku.

—Etto… ¿Baje a buscar la merienda?— Nervioso dejo los bocadillos sobre el pequeño escritorio.

—Pues adivina; no merendaremos hasta que tengamos una idea de cómo hacer ese guion.

El Higurashi miro a su gemela y esta solo asintió. Al parecer Sango andaba en _esos_ días… O quizás de verdad quería aprobar con un diez la materia.

—Son _esos_ días— Murmuraron ambos.

—¿¡Qué murmuran!?

—Nada, nada.

InuYasha solo se rió con disimulo y se sentó mejor para dejarle un espacio a su amigo. Y, luego de una buena respiración, la castaña se sentó más tranquila.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos, elijamos un tema.

—Voto por que hagamos algo sobre el alcoholismo, ya saben **muy** realista, con botellas de ron y todo eso— Propuso alegre Kagome, mientras giraba con gracia sobre su silla giratoria.

—Denegado— Soltaron los tres.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No podemos llevar botellas de alcohol al colegio, Kagome.— Explico Sango.

—Oh, qué mal…— Se quejó.—Entonces simplemente lo hacemos sin las botellas.

Los tres suspiraron—No sería lo mismo.

—Bhá.

—¿Y si hablamos sobre la sexualidad?— La sonrisa pervertida de Miroku solo enfado más a Sango.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— Ahora fue Kagome quien fulmino a InuYasha con la mirada.

—No— dijeron al unísono.

—Amargadas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, donde solo el chillido de la silla girando interrumpía.

De un momento a otro la pelinegra se detuvo—¡Ya sé!

—Nada que tenga que ver sobre la homosexualidad— Corto irritada su compañera.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y desvió la mirada avergonzada— No estaba pensando en eso.— Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tsk. Claro, lo que tú digas— No es que Sango fuese _homofóbica_ o algo por el estilo, simplemente aun no aceptaba el hecho de que a Kagome le gustase las mujeres (O mejor dicho que le atrajese una chica, porque para ser sinceras no es como si **todas** las mujeres la atrajeran sexual o sentimentalmente a su amiga, a esta solo le atraía o gustaba Chiharu—Quien por cierto no era tan bonita, no como ella— Aun así ¡Eso no dejaba de lado que tenía tendencia lésbicas!) Y quizás, muy en el fondo, Sango le tenía miedo a eso. Había visto muchos programas de TV en los que _cuando tu amiga o amigo—en caso de que fuese dos hombres— se vuelve homosexual es porque le gustas_.

Sí, así que por las dudas tenia cuidado (Y vigilaba a Miroku e InuYasha también, pues temía que en cualquier momento los dos terminaran haciendo una escena digna de un manga _yaoi_ o _shonen-ai)_ Y, por favor, nadie la juzgue; solo estaba actuando como cualquier persona lo haría.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luego de que se dieran por vencidos con lo del guion todos tomaron la merienda entre risas y una que otra pelea, por parte de la Taijiya que aún estaba un poco cabreada por no lograr siquiera empezar una parte de la tarea, después InuYasha y Miroku se levantaron dispuestos a llevar los vasos y platos sucios al comedor—Donde la Sr. Higurashi los lavo ante de salir a comprar acompañada de Sōta, el hermano menor de Kagome y Miroku—. Cuando pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos y vieron que los dos hombres aun no volvían ambas chicas se dispusieron a buscarlos en la habitación del _pervertido_.

Lo que paso después fue algo que abriría los ojos de cierta castaña.

—Ah~ Miroku, espera duele— Kagome abrió la boca enormemente y a su lado Sango reaccionaba de igual o peor manera, asustada de que tal vez sus múltiples sospechas se hicieran realidad.

 _La homosexualidad se está contagiando_ , pensó con un asco que le sorprendía a ella misma.

Se escuchó un nuevo gemido tras la puerta y ambas se sobresaltaron.

—Tranquilo InuYasha, lo are suave y despacio—Pronuncio con cierta burla Miroku.

Nunca, nunca, pero nunca Kagome llegó a pensar que a su gemelo le gustaran los hombres (Bueno, ella tampoco nunca pensó que le gustaría una chica) Miroku siempre se le estaba insinuando a una mujer nueva, además ella pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Sango—Que por cierto parecía estaba a punto de vomitar—y la palabra _sorprendida_ le quedaba pequeña, estaba en un gran _shock_ , InuYasha era _gay_ también y no se lo dijo, no confió en ella, o quizás no tuvo tiempo para decírselo—Rogaba que fuese lo último, porque si era lo primero nunca se lo perdonaría— Pero en realidad lo que más le impactaba era _otra_ cosa; ¡Parecía ser que Takahashi era el _**sumiso**_!

 _¡OhMyGod!_

¡El mundo estaba loco!

Y Taijiya vomito toda la merienda.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **F** ue el _martes doce_ cuando el grupo de Taijiya Sango presento su dramatización, el tema: **La homofobia**.

La _historia_ se basó en que una chica (Sango) que descubre a sus dos amigos (Higurashi y Takahashi) teniendo _relaciones_ , lo que provoca en ella un asco y rechazo que la sorprende de sobremanera. Pero en realidad lo que paso es que uno de los chicos (InuYasha) le pide al otro (Miroku) que le haga unos masajes en su espalda—Qué estaba toda golpeada debido a una pelea que tuvo con idiota, que quedo peor que él, debido a que estaba mirándole el trasero a una chica (Kagome, aunque esto el otro lo negó)—. Resumiendo la dramatización; luego de que se explicara el malentendido (Y que se omitiera el hecho de que InuYasha quería también vomitar de solo pensar en tener algo _así_ con el pelinegro que lloraba desconsolado diciendo que habían golpeado su hombría) la chica (Sango) descubre que es homofóbica y decide asistir a una psicóloga (Interpretada por Kagome, porque sí, la Taijiya fue al psicólogo) que le intenta sacarle de la cabeza a la castaña esa idea de que ser »gay« o »lesbiana« era una enfermedad.

 _»La idea de que algunas personas digan que **la homosexualidad es una enfermedad** me es un idea tan estúpida que hace sonreír, Sango-chan. En realidad lo que sí es una enfermedad es la homofobia«_

Y luego de más o menos quince minutos, Kagome termino por repetir las mismas palabras que la psicóloga de Sango le había dicho a esta última. Explicaron que la homosexualidad no era algo malo, es algo que llega y uno aprende a vivir con ello, que el hecho de ser homosexual no hace a un hombre menos hombre y a una mujer menos mujer, todo sigue igual, uno no cambia, su personalidad sigue intacta, amor es amor y atracción es atracción, acéptenlo. Nadie es digno de rechazar o querer acabar con el otro por sus gustos, Dios, si así fuera la humanidad no existiría.

Sango lo acepto y entendió más a su amiga. Porque Kagome seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la misma Kagome que bromeaba, se enojaba y lloraba. Todo seguía igual a como antes. Lo único que tal vez cambio fue que le gustaba una chica. Pero eso era algo que no mataba, no dañaba a nadie, así que _ya que más daba_.

Ellos obtuvieron un diez… Pero también una enseñanza, todos la obtuvieron.

* * *

 **|N/A:** Holis~ No, no eh muerto :v

Uf, que puedo decir. Me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, mucho, mucho. No salió como quería, pero bueno. Pobre Sango xD Le toco el papel de mala(? Jaja, igual ya se está recuperando(?

Jajaja.

Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a continuar y sí, normalmente les agradecía por vía PM pero ahora ando tan atareada que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de leer los fics que tengo en _fav_ y me faltan leer :'v

 _ **Ah, y besotes a minidraculaura3 que me pregunto en »La chica de la bufanda verde« cuando actualizaría »Thirty days« bueno bella, tus palabras me súper emocionaron, de verdad xD así que me puse las pilas para terminar esto—que estaba a la mitad, totalmente abandonado en mi PC jaja— así que aquí el cap. Espero lo hayas disfruta un poquís :3 jajá Besos, besos~**_

Saludos y beso enorme a todos.

 **ByeBye.**


End file.
